


Happily Arranged Ever After

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Series: Tumblr Thorki drabbles 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Painful Sex, Sex Education, Vaginal Sex, big dick thor, loki has two genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: For Thor and Loki, their union was an arranged marriage.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Tumblr Thorki drabbles 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867258
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Happily Arranged Ever After

Thor and Loki haven't met yet, but today is their wedding day. Both were relieved that neither of them saw each other horrendous. Quite the opposite, actually. People call it to love at first sight, whereas their parents placed it as a crisis averted. The Aesir and Jotuns would have their peace treaty signed. _Finally_.

However, young as they were. The court demanded that they produce an heir to solidify the alliance.

Their first night was painful.

Thor's was a massive and impressive size, Loki couldn't even help but shed tears as Thor moved inside him. None of them enjoyed it. Loki woke up sore and unable to walk well while Thor's head hanged low for inflicting his spouse's pain.

They didn't touch each other for the next few days. Though, that doesn't mean the couple stopped trying.

Thor secretly tried to learn how to pleasure women and men by hanging out with Fandral to the tavern or pleasure house… He also did his research by reading forbidden sex books from the black market. Meanwhile, Loki secretly engaged himself into thoughts he found sexy while touching himself and trying different sizes of toys.

At night, they both won't go all the way. They would instead try to explore each other. Sometimes with blindfolds, experimenting with each other's sensations of touch and how well they could accommodate each other's lust-filled fantasies. 

They would give each other handjobs and orals, Thor would have to work double since Loki had two sets of genitalia. Thor would suck Loki's cock while inserting his fingers into his lover's crevices.

It was in Thor's delight when Loki suddenly squirted out copious amounts of slick. That was when he knew Loki was ready to be breached once again.

After agreeing that now is the right time, Thor inserts himself slowly inside Loki. The sensation felt different this time. There was no resistance, there was no pain. Loki's face showed pure bliss, and he took that as a good sign that his husband is satisfied as well. 

On the other hand, Loki felt his heat rising up and relishing how full Thor felt inside him. When they finally moved together in a synchronized manner, it felt like a surreal experience.

Loki orgasmed first, opening up his channel to his womb to be fertilized. Thor felt the same a couple of seconds after, spilling deep into him. He thought that his spill felt like electric currents, a low, dull hum within him. His walls clench greedily around Thor's member, milking him dry. 

That wasn't the only first sex they had that night. Their discovery of pleasurable sex was the start of their sexcapades. 

After that night, they would start fucking one another anywhere…  
That's why it was no brainer when Loki began throwing up in the next 2 weeks that followed.

It was a rough start. Loki had terrible pregnancy woes, his stomach cramped, he felt dizzy and nauseous all the time, his breasts were tender, and it continued for the next four months. Loki was just glad Thor personally attended to his sick days. However, as his belly grew, the pressure he felt on his pelvis was enough for him and Thor to have hyperactive sex every day. 

Thor relished on the fact that pregnancy was good for his and Loki's sex life. Maybe he should always get Loki pregnant after all. Because a horny pregnant Loki is the best thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this. My mind is shameful. I plan to write more detailed ones in the future though.


End file.
